Why Can't I Say I Love You?
by Coral Daughter of Pearl
Summary: When Laney starts dating someone new, Corey's love and jealousy bubble under the surface. Rated T for one mention of bra size and nice hips.
1. Chapter 1

[I know I said I was only going to do one fic at a time, but I literally just got back into this show. Enjoy!]

* * *

The second Laney walked into practice, Corey knew somthing was up. She had a weird look on her face, the same creepy, lovestruck smile Trina got when she was around Nick Mallory.  
"Uh, Lanes, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.  
"Just peachy," she sighed as she swooned and fell on the couch.  
"Kin! Kon!" Corey yelled. "Emergency!" The twins came rushing over and Kin began to examine Laney.  
"How serious is it, doc?" Kon asked.  
"She's... lovesick," Kin replied dramatically.  
"How'd she get like this?" Corey wondered aloud.  
"Obviously, she either has a crush or a really cute guy asked her out." Feeling terrified and worried, Corey grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her like a magic 8 ball. "Snap out of it, Lanes!" he begged.  
She grabbed his wrists, pinned them behind his back, and slammed her best friend to the floor.  
"Shake me like that again and you won't be able to play guitar!" she threatened.  
"Laney's back!" Kon cheered.  
"What had you so out of it, Lanes?" Corey inquired.  
"Well, since you guys'll probably find out later… I have a date!"  
"A DATE!?" her bandmates yelped. Kin and Kon fainted.  
"With who?" Corey demanded to know.  
"His name's Justin, and he's really sweet, cute, smart, and polite! I'm scared I'll screw up and scare him off!"  
"I don't think you should go out with this guy."p "If you three try to mess up my date, I will turn all of you into deli meat that's gone through a slicer!"  
After Laney left, the twins stayed to help Corey figure stuff out.  
"Why has she *suddenly* started dating?" Corey asked.  
"Ahem!" Corey and the twins turned to see Trina. "Perhaps I can answer that question! She's, like, obviously trying to move on from, like, the fact her previous crush doesn't like her back!"  
"What makes you say that?" "Her body language and the way she described her date. Her tone, that is."  
"We need to find out if this guy's right for Laney."  
"Corey, are you suggesting we, like, spy on your best friend's date?"  
"You don't want to?"  
"No! It's a great idea! Let's do this!" The four of them did a hands-in.  
*THIS IS A REALLY BAD IDEA!*  
"Kin, whatcha got?" Kon asked.  
"Laney just left her house, and, Holy Mother of Rock Lore, she looks gorgeous!"  
"FOCUS!" Trina snapped.  
"She's heading for the Soda Hop. Move!"  
The group slid into the diner, and Laney arrived a couple minutes later. She was wearing a pair of flats instead of combat boots; her jeans had been replaced by a pair of black leggings under a green minidress, and her hair was pulled back by a black headband instead of a barette. Most of her eye makeup was gone, meaning she was mostly natural.  
"See what I mean?" Kin asked. They held up their menus to hide their faces. When they put them down, Laney had been joined by someone they didn't know. All they could tell was that he had short brown hair.  
"Trina!" Mina whispered, in her 50s waitress outfit. "What's—" "Shhh!" Trina hissed. "We're spying on Laney's date to see if he's right for her!"  
"Oh, he's cute! He's asking her about herself and only talks about himself if she asks him! What a gentleman! Yep! I can definitely see why she likes him!" Mina gave Corey an odd look. "Are you okay?" Corey was grinding his teeth in anger. He was also sending a murderous look towards Justin.  
"Corey!" Kin warned. Corey stopped grinding his teeth.  
"I'm fine!" Corey snapped.  
"I think somebody's jelly!" Trina said in a singsong voice.  
"The Riffman does *not* get 'jelly' over another guy!"  
"Aww! She's happy!" Kon gushed.  
"Our little girl's finally growing up!" Kin added, his voice choked with pride. They began crying. Trina ran them back to the garage, hopefully before Laney noticed them.  
*COREY IS JELLY TRANSITION!*  
"I can't believe Laney likes that guy!" Corey griped.  
"Ooh!" Kin and Kon teased. "You *like* her!"  
"N-no I don't!" Corey stammered.  
"Okay, Grojband!" The three boys sat at attention. "Our next step is to get Laney's first crush to realize her feelings, but, since he's in this room, it'll be easy!"  
"Wait, you mean it's one of us?" Kin gasped.  
"I always knew I was a catch!" Kon bragged.  
"Yeah, no. It's not you two. Right, Corey?"  
"ME?" Corey yelped. "Yep! Honestly, you're soooooo oblivious! The important question is, how do you feel about *her*?"  
"Well, I like her, but I don't know if it's love."  
"Corey, when you love someone, you're willing to sacrifice *everything* if it'll make them happy. Are you willing to do that!?"  
"I'd do anything!"  
"Good, because step three involves public humiliation."

* * *

Corey gulped, but put on a determined expression.  
If it would make Laney happy, then bring it on.  
[So a few notes.  
A: After Trina *finally* managed to start dating Nick, she put her war with her brother to an end. She is now Grojband's manager.  
B: The members of Grojband are now sixteen.  
C: Laney can no longer be confused for a guy. She wears size 34C, like me, and has "nice hips", as jacksepticeye would say.  
D: Trina no longer treats Mina like a servant. She does, however, lend her diary entries to Corey for his lyrics, voluntarily.  
If you have any questions, just comment below. Please!]


	2. Chapter 2

[*cackles* Time for Corey's coolness's execution!  
But first, two shoutouts:  
Ilham: I listened to the song, but it's not the type of song I was looking for for Corey's confession scene. I am having him do a cover of a love song; that's just not it. I like it, but I'd never heard of it until you suggested it. Thank you for the request, and never stop reading and reviewing!  
Starcolover2015: Positive feedback is awesome! I like this story, too!]

* * *

"Corey!" Kin yelled.  
"What's up?" Corey asked.  
"Kon and I have news."  
"ROCK LORE!" they said in unison, linking rock-and-roll signs.  
"Long ag, in Rocklympus, there lived a fair maiden by the name of Harmony. She was beautiful, kind, and the wisest of the four rock goddesses."  
"Harmony's best friend was none other than Corandar, a rock god, the leader of the rock gods. She had been in love with him for years, yet he was too oblivious to notice the way she felt."  
"Eventually, however, Corandar realized that his feelings for Harmony ran much deeper than friendship, but it was too late. She had fallen in love with a god not of Rocklympus, and was lost to him forever."  
"Some say that he's doomed to sing half a romantic duet, until someone finds a way to return Harmony to him."  
"So you're saying I've lost her already?!" Corey yelped.  
"No, dude! I'm saying you have a chance!"  
"But Trina won't give me the details of phase three."  
"Oh, phase three?" Corey looked up to see his older sister holding a notebook with the Grojband logo on the cover. "You're gonna need this, because phase three is you singing a song to her."  
"B-but where's your diary?"  
"No, no, no! This song has to be from *your* heart, not mine! It's more meaningful and romantic that way!"  
Corey could feel his chances with Laney slipping away.  
"I'll do it, even if it means embarassing myself in front of everyone in Peaceville! For Laney."  
*COREY'S IN LOVE TRANSITION*  
"I still don't get why you're giving up on Corey," Lenny told Laney. Laney was shopping with the Newmans, who had become her gal pals other than Trina and Mina and Blair. Lenny... eh, he made for not-awkward conversation most of the time.  
"Simple, guys! Corey doesn't like me back. Justin does!"  
"Corey'll be forced to sing half a romantic duet forever!" Konnie dramatically sighed.  
"Have you been listening to Kin and Kon's rock lore again?"  
"Maybe."  
"We aren't going to be a couple because a couple can't be one-sided. He would've at least slipped up by now. Keeping secrets isn't his strong suit.". *Besides, he only cares about the band and becoming famous. I'm only part of that because I'm part of the band.*  
"Besides, he's got hundreds, maybe thousands of fangirls to choose from. I'm average compared to them."  
*TIME IS RUNNING OUT*  
"How about, 'You make me feel like a fool, but the kind that's kinda cool, somethin somethin like a tool."  
"BOOOO!" a girl jeered. Into the garage walked a girl with long, straight brown hair held back by a purple headband. "Wassup, GB?"  
"BLAIR!" the twins yelled, tackling her.  
"Guys, you're-ugh-crushing my ribs!"  
"Sorry!"  
"Corey, trying to write lyrics? Trina, did you burn your diary?"  
"No, he just wants to confess to Laney in an uber-romantic way," Trina explained. Blair laughed. "That's not how you do it! How about I call Mayor Mellow, set up a music fest, and play the bass for you guys? That way, it'll be super-duper-uber romantic, and a total surprise for Laney."  
"That's a solid plan, Blair!" Corey complimented. "One tiny problem is WE DON'T HAVE LYRICS!"  
"Easily solved." She pulled a pink CD covered in red hearts out of her bag and handed it to Corey. "This is a compliation of Laney and I's favorite love songs. Do a cover of any of them and you're golden."  
She whipped out her phone.  
*BLAIR HAS AN AWESOME PLAN!*  
"So, I heard your band's playing without you at the festival Saturday night," Justin said to Laney.  
"Yeah. Blair's playing instead, which is weird since she's also deejaying it." Laney felt her heart breaking. Corey really didn't like her. He'd replaced her so easily, and with her best girl friend, too.  
"And you're sure you wanna go?"  
"I have to show them that they can't get rid of me that easily."  
"Cool. I like a strong girl." Laney giggled and blushed.  
Corey watched, unseen. He balled his fists and appeared to be channeling Trina's rage mode.  
"Corey!"  
"Ah!" He whipped around to see Blair.  
"Wait, what's Laney doing with my brother?"  
"Justin's your brother?!"  
"Excuse me. I have a couple of groupies to talk to."  
*SOMETHING SMELLS FISHY!*  
"So our job is to keep Justin and Laney apart during the festival?" Kate asked.  
"Yep!" Blair replied.  
"We shall destroy him!" Allie said in a demonic voice, crashing a battle-ax into the ground.  
"Or we can just distract him," Kate told her. "We'll keep that as Plan B."  
*THIS CHAPTER'S GETTING LONG!*  
Kate and Allie grabbed Justin at the festival as Grojband was about to play. Laney wandered over to the huge crowd that was already forming in front of the empty stage.  
Corey peeked out from behind the curtain and saw Laney. He immediately went back and gulped.  
"I-I can't do this, Blair!" he trembled. "I'm too nervous!"  
"Corey 'The Frontman/Riffman' Riffin is nervous about doing the cover of a song that was written over ten years ago?" Blair asked. "It's not the song; it's Laney! What if she rejects me? What if she leaves the band?! What if–"  
"What if you drive yourself so crazy asking 'what if', you never tell her how you feel? Just get out there, and rock your heart out for her!"  
"Spirit call on three?" Kin asked.  
"For Laney!" Blair cheered.  
"For Laney!" echoed the boys.  
"Who's ready to rock!?" Corey yelled. The whole crowd cheered in response. "I have some news. Grojband won't be doing any original songs tonight. We'll just be doing covers, and this first song is originally by Counting Crows. It's called 'Accidentally in Love', and I'm dedicating it to the girl who stole my heart. This one's for you, Laney!"  
Laney felt herself melting. Corey performing a cover of one of her favorite love songs, for *her*?! He... he loved her.

So she said what's the problem baby What's the problem I don't know Well maybe I'm in love (love) Think about it every time I think about it Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on Turn a little faster Come on, come on The world will follow after Come on, come on Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running Running down into the spring that's coming all this love Melting under blue skies Belting out sunlight Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender To the strawberry ice cream Never ever end of all this love Well I didn't mean to do it But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning Mean we're never alone, Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on Move a little closer Come on, Come on I want to hear you whisper Come on, Come on Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on Jump a little higher Come on, come on If you feel a little lighter Come on, come on We were once Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love Accidentally in love [x7]

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally [x2]

Come on, come on Spin a little tighter Come on, come on And the world's a little brighter Come on, come on Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love.

Of course, the crowd went friggin' nuts! Corey couldn't see Laney, due to the fact she had been pulled away by Justin during the song. 'The Riffman' felt his heart sink.  
"I need to take a break! Blair, take over!"  
Corey rushed offstage. The pain of rejection was welling up.  
"C'mon, Laney, babe!" Corey looked up to see Justin and Laney.  
"Let me ask you something, Justin!" Laney growled. "Why did you pull me away?"  
"You're too amazing to be with that Corey. I needed to get you away before he took you from me."  
"I've been friends with him since I was little! I think I'm entitled to talk to my old friend!" She turned away and Justin grabbed her wrist.  
"Don't walk away from me!" He slapped her.  
Something took hold of Corey's mind; he snapped. The normally peaceful guitarist slammed his rival to the ground.  
"If you EVER lay a finger on MY Lanes again, there'll be Hell to pay!" he snarled. Kate and Allie grabbed Justin and tied him up. Corey then turned his attention to Laney.  
"Lanes, are you okay? Did he hurt you badly?"  
"No, not too badly. Thanks, Core."  
"I just saw him slap you, and, I dunno, something snapped. I wanted to hurt him for hurting you." There was an awkward silence.  
"I, uh, heard what you said, before the set. About how it was for me."  
"Yeah."  
As they talked, Blair began dragging her brother away.  
"Was it? Do you... love... me?"

* * *

"Lanes, I've been crazy about you since we were little. I just didn't have the guts to tell you until I saw you with Justin. The truth is, I love you, and I've been scared to tell you in case you didn't feel the same way and—"  
He was cut off as Laney pressed her lips against his. He deepened the kiss.  
"I've been dropping hints for years, Core!" Laney confessed once they broke apart. "I love you, too."  
*THE STORY'S NOT OVER YET!*  
"Now, Justin," Blair growled at her brother. "Unless you want me to tell Casey all about you and Laney, you'd better break up with Laney— now!" She smiled. "Thanks for comin' out, everybody!" She shut the garage door.  
[Well, most of that wasn't in my original layout. In case you're wondering, yes, Casey is Justin's girlfriend he was cheating on with Laney. That's why Blair was so mad. Also, Blair is an OC I created. She'll probably pop up in a lot of my Grojband stories, one of which will delve into her and Laney's history. Peace out!]


End file.
